


A Little Body Appreciation Part 3: Shoulders...and Arms

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Things I'm Angry About [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bisexual Jensen, Bisexual Misha, Body Part Kinks, M/M, POV Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jensen and Misha are getting massages, Jensen's mind wanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Body Appreciation Part 3: Shoulders...and Arms

Jensen’s body slid forward. Hands slick with oil that smelled of cedar, jasmine, and sandalwood rolled over his skin, limbering up the muscles that were crying out for some attention. Stress must have been getting to him, because the knots the masseuse worked out took a lot of pressure and time. Now was the relaxing part. His skin soaked up the oil while the rest of his body had gone limp from relaxation. He turned his head when the masseuse moved to his calves, looking over at Misha, whose idea this entire little outing had been.

The words he was about to say left his mind the moment he caught view of Mish. There was something he was going to say, he was sure of it. But there was a distraction. Misha’s arms hung loose over the sides of the table, still defined in this peaceful state. How the hell was he so cut? Okay, this was bullshit. Thighs, running. Gotcha. Hipbones, God and a healthy diet. Gotcha. What was he doing to make his arms and…fuck. _Fuck_. His shoulders. He swims sometimes, but he’s not doing bench presses. Does building houses give you this kind of upper body definition? Jen’s mind drifted to those Hallmark movies Danneel sometimes watched when she was feeling exceptionally emotional. Farm boys with their shirts off fixing roofs who just so happen to have the greatest looking bodies nodding down and smiling at the girl who’s blown away by this buff dude she thought was just a quiet homebody. Oh god. Mish _was_ that guy.

“What do you want to do after this?” Misha asked, turning his head toward Jensen. “It might be counterproductive, but how about we order pizza and watch some trashy television? I’m like a puddle and don’t feel like doing anything.”

“Like a puddle?” Jen repeated.

 Misha ignored him. “My flight is tomorrow at ten. When’s yours?”

“Ten-forty.”

“You going home to Texas?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Jensen answered. “Jared’s already gone. He had to cut out early for a family thing. You heading to Vancouver?”

“Yup. Promised Maison and West we’d make a bowl.”

“A bowl?”

“Why do you repeat everything I say like it’s the strangest thing you’ve ever heard? Yes, a bowl. West said that we didn’t have a centerpiece for the table outside to put things in – pretty things, Maison corrected him – so we’re going to make a fruit bowl and get it fired. They’ll paint it and I’ll glaze it and get it fired again. Then I’m sure it’ll collect some pretty things and some very not pretty things from the backyard.”

“You guys are something else.”

“So, pizza? Bad TV?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jensen said.

Misha’s head turned the other way while he got a final once over. The kneading hands returned with another round of oil since Jensen’s skin was drawing it in, this time with gentle and relaxed pressure. He’d fall asleep, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Misha’s muscular shoulders. Other little pieces of Mish drifted into his reverie. His collarbone that was a lure, making you want to come closer, to kiss it and drag your bottom lip along its length. That freckle above his nipple, not that he’d ever noticed it. Jen wondered how many times and how many ways someone put their mouth and hands on his throat or pulled at his neck. And it all connected back to his shoulders, built sturdy and strong….

Was it weird that he was thinking about Mish’s body while someone rubbed him down into complete relaxation?


End file.
